


It's Quill's Fault

by jamiequeue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, and my way of coping with infinity war because WHAT THE FUCK, blorke, i can't tag to save my life and bellamy's, so if you haven't watched it yet im mildly sorry, there are very slight spoilers for infinity war, this is basically my way of coping with becho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiequeue/pseuds/jamiequeue
Summary: That time Clarke and the Blakes meet during the premiere of the Avengers: Infinity War, Octavia can’t keep her mouth shut, Clarke is angry, and Bellamy is offended for his sister’s behalf, like always.





	It's Quill's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Infinity War please be warned that there are very /very/ slight spoilers in this fic and that you must never leave the movie theater until the last of the credits have rolled. Okay, that's it. Go read I love u

They are _so fucking loud_.

Clarke had been holding on to the arm of her chair for the last forty minutes, trying to rein herself in and concentrate on what’s happening on the screen, but she _can’t_.

The couple behind her and Raven had been talking so loudly for the last hour, even before she even saw Thanos’ ugly purple face on the screen.

The talking and squealing started before the movie started. Of course Clarke understood their excitement; she had been a fan of the Avengers franchise ever since Raven forced her to watch the Marvel movies four years ago after they found out that they were dating the same asshole of a guy and thus decided to simultaneously ditch Finn and build an army of two.

Marvel fans were excited for this, _that_ she understood.

It was also hard to be annoyed when Clarke has been bouncing on her seat and Raven has been tapping relentlessly on her leg for the last twenty minutes before the first scene appeared on the screen. She wasn’t going to let Steve Rogers down and lose her temper, she swears it on Bucky’s life.

However, thirty minutes in and she couldn’t really concentrate on the actors’ dialogue because all she could hear was the loud incessant chatter of the couple behind her.

Talking loudly in the movie theatre, _that_ she did not understand.

“Oh my God, Bell! Look at that suit! I fucking love Tony.” She heard the girl squeal, before the guy beside her added his own commentary.

In a low rumble, he said, loud enough for Clarke and Raven to hear, “He’s the best, O. So much better than that Captain America. I don’t even get the hype.”

The other girl snorts and continues to talk over the actors on the screen.

 _That_ did it.

No one trashes Steve and talks loudly in the cinema on her watch. She’s tired, sleep-deprived, and hungry from her shift at the hospital. She wouldn’t sacrifice her two hours and thirty-eight minutes of sleep for this. Sorry, Bucky.

Straightening up and craning her head towards the couple, Clarke says, “Hi, excuse me, can you lower your voices?” She smiles and looks the girl. “Or do you want to talk over the characters for the whole duration of the movie?”

They were surprised, Clarke could tell. She would be too, if she were in their shoes. Which she wouldn’t be because she _doesn’t talk loudly in the movie theatre_.

She appreciated how the girl looked sheepish and mumbles an apology in a low voice.

Clarke was ready to celebrate her small victory by turning back to the movie when the guy spoke (A really handsome guy at that, from what she could tell from her limited vision in the dark—all messy hair and slightly darker skin, in an unfairly fitted Iron Man shirt—Figures.). “Well, I’m sorry, _Princess_. But we’re just trying to enjoy the movie as much as you do.”

The girl, _O_ , reprimands the guy with a, “Shut up, Bell,” just as Clarke was saying, “Well, you can enjoy the movie while also keeping your mouth shut.”

O smiles at Clarke, apologetic. “Hey, we’re really sorry. I’m just really excited about this and I talk a lot when I’m excited. And my brother here is kind of a dick, don’t mind him.”

Clarke snorts and tells the guy to do whatever he likes, but _please, please be a little quieter_.

“Sure, whatever the hell I want.”

 

 

In the end, Iron Man Guy _was_ quiet.

 _But_ she missed twenty minutes of the movie bickering with the asshole and the rest of the movie suffering side-glances from Raven and removing popcorn from her hair which _accidentally landed there, I’m sorry again, Princess._

She didn’t even get to be rightfully angry at Quill and sufficiently heartbroken when Peter vanished because she was too distracted by someone kicking her chair.

In three hours, she was going to go back to the hospital and attend over ER patients with a couple of hours sleep and almost three hours of fending off asshole behaviour. Clarke wasn’t very happy. In fact, she was fuming as the credit scenes were rolling.

“What the _fuck_ is your problem?”

She hears Raven’s silent warning of “Oh no, Clarke” but all she could see was Iron Man Guy’s popcorn, and before she could even think about it, she takes it from him and throws the contents on his shirt.

“That was for ruining this for me. Come on, Raven.”

Clarke tugs at her friend, who was trying so hard not to laugh she was shaking. “But Clarke. The post-credits scene?”

“We’ll just watch it again.”

Raven rolls her eyes before relenting, “Ugh, fine.” She throws a smirk at the siblings who were still gaping at Clarke (Well, one-half was gaping and giggling; the other half was glaring and trying to wipe away powdered cheese off his crotch). “But you’re paying.”

They didn’t leave without hearing Iron Man Guy growl, “Fucking princess.”

Famous last words.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bellarke fic! And this was supposed to be a one-shot! But it got away from me and it's probably going to be 3 chapters at most! And I think it's also interesting to note that this happened to me but I was just super pissed at the guy and we didn't fall in love. Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated :) 
> 
> And because I've just been lurking around tumblr with no account, just come talk to me on twitter @mikaelaavocado


End file.
